Hearts break, hearts mend
by smaragdbird
Summary: Abby's and Connor's wedding has an unexpected guest (slash, Danny/Becker)


Becker stood alone at a standing table watching Abby and Connor sway to the music. Despite constant joking the ceremony hadn't been held in the same hotel as Jenny's had been although Connor had once jokingly argued for it.

Abby looked beautiful, almost as if she was shining from within and if Connor didn't stop smiling anytime soon his face would probably be stuck this way.

Everyone else seemed to have fun as well. Matt had an enchanted audience consisting mostly of Becker's men. Who knew that a post-apocalyptic world could be this entertaining? Lester kept snatching the attention of every woman that was talking to Philip away him in a way so perfectly timed it could be accidental. But Becker knew firsthand how much of a deviously vindictive bastard Lester could be.

On the other hand Lester's wife seemed less than pleased with that tactic.

Becker was glad for them, he really, really was. After everything that had happened during the last couple years they more than deserved this, every one of them.

It was just…Danny was still out there. After being gone for over a year and coming back again he had left within a few hours without even saying goodbye. If Becker had ever needed more reason to hate Ethan then it would be this: he had made Danny leave again.

"Hey", Jess joined him with a cheerful smile on her face that was slightly flushed, "why the long face? It's not because you're alone, is it? I'd dance with you, if you want."

"No"; he said simply. "But thank you."

"You know if you change your mind…" She trailed off.

"I know", he smiled at her. "I'll get some fresh air."

"That's probably for the best", she did an awkward little wave as he left. From the corner of his eyes he could see that she gave Emily a discreet thumbs-up. For whatever reason.

He was tempted to leave as soon as he reached the end of the terrace. It was November and while it mercifully wasn't raining it was cold enough that most other guests stayed inside. He could still see Abby and Connor through the windows. The rest of the team was dancing as well, even Lester. Becker didn't know whether he was surprised or not that his boss was a graceful ballroom dancer.

"May I have this dance?" Asked a familiar voice.

Becker whirled around, half convinced that someone had spiked the champagne and that had him hallucinating.

Danny was standing a few feet away, clean shaven, his hair cut and he was wearing a tuxedo. "I guess that's a no, then."

"You can't be here", Becker blurted out. "I've gone mad."

"No, mate you're perfectly sane", Danny assured him. "It's called a surprise. Even got Lester's okay. Although fair Lady Emily did call me names I wouldn't have thought she knew." The hallucination was perfect down to Danny's devil-may-care grin and his casual tone.

"Matt!" Becker called instead of answering the hallucination.

Matt who had been carrying two glasses of champagne, looked over from Becker to Danny and back to Becker with a slightly pained expression.

"Look, I didn't say anything about this. That's between you and Danny", he said immediately.

"You're real", Becker could barely believe his own words.

"Told you", Danny gave him another grin, familiar down to the feelings it unleashed in Becker's chest.

Matt, who knew he wasn't needed or wanted at the moment, quickly retreated back inside.

"What the hell happened?" Becker asked uncertain whether to be furious or happy.

"I came back a couple days ago and Connor mentioned the wedding. And I thought I had some things to make up for to you after last time. I didn't exactly look my best when I came back", Danny said the last piece in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"And Ethan?" Becker asked.

"I let him go. Wherever Patrick belongs it isn't here. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that sooner."

"Yeah", was all Becker could think of saying, followed by, "the rest of the team really knows you're back?"

"All of them. Lester, Connor, Abby, Matt, Jess, Emily. As I said they thought it was a good plan. I'm beginning to doubt that."

"Why?" Fear gripped him. What if Danny was leaving again, like the last time?

"You don't look particularly happy to see me", Danny said carefully.

"I'm still deciding."

"Whether you'll punch me or kiss me? I'm more for the kissing to be honest."

"Whether or not I'm hallucinating", Becker finished instead.

Danny took Becker's hand in his and placed it against his cheek, kissing the palm. "Does that feel real?"

"Yes", Becker said, swallowing hard.

"I understand if you're mad at me-"

"I will be", Becker interrupted him, "but not right now."

"You know, you are prettier than I remember", Danny joked after a moment and let his fingertips stroke over Becker's cheek.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Becker asked thickly.

"Do you want me to?" Danny replied with a hint of his usual mischievousness.

"Did you get hit over the head one time too ma-" Becker couldn't finish because Danny had already pressed his lips to Becker's and wrapped his long arms around him to keep him close. He kissed him as if he had been starving for it worse than Becker had.

"Think Abby and Connor would mind if we left early?" Danny whispered and Becker could feel hi smile curve against his cheek.

"If they know you're here they're expecting it", he replied.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?"

"No."

"We should leave then. I've got some exploring to do", Danny even laughed at his own pun.

"You're lucky I love you because that was horrible", Becker told him not quite earnestly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the lucky kind of guy", Danny replied and kissed him again.


End file.
